My Little Robin
by asdasdsdfsdf
Summary: Robin is Bat's son he was raised by him and trained since he was five. After a mission gone wrong the YJ team needs a new hacker and only the 8 year old Robin meets the requirements! Will Bats allow his son to go with people he doesn't trust? Fail!summary
1. Birth

**Me: Ok this is my first story please go easy on me! **

**Bats: *rolls his eyes behind mask* please go easy on her!**

**Robin: It can't suck to bad can it?**

**Me: *wails* it can!**

**Bats: And it most likely is.**

**Robin: hush Bats!**

**Me: so… umm… hope it doesn't suck and flames will be used to kill both the occs in this story… there will be about two I guess… **

**Robin: The story can't move without them**

**Me: Robin you're so nice to me! *hugs Robin* not at all like Bats *glares* Robin, Bats will you two do the disclamer for me?**

**Robin and Bats: fine! asdasdsdfsdf owns nothing but Sarah!**

**Me: thanks! Reviews will be responded to and flames will not you can criticize me though!**

My Little Robin

Bruce listened to the crying of the baby as his wife slowly slipped away from him. He still remembered their wedding day and how excited she had been when she found out she was pregnant. It was all so… vivid.

The sobs of the baby, soon to have no mother, mixed with the screams of terror from his wife, Sarah, the shouts of the doctors to the nurses, and the erratic beeping of the heart monitor. He remembered the sobs on the other end of the phone less then 30 minutes ago when she told him she was going to have a C-section. His mind wanted to be any where away from here so he started remembering how his wife had reacted when she figured out he was the Batman. She had been so cool about it, she had surprised him…

_*Flashback*_

_Bruce opened the grandfather clock entrance to the Bat Cave quickly, he had been talking to the press when the bat signal turned on. The commissioner told him about a robbery suspected to be by The Joker. It turned out to be a false alarm and he returned to the BatCave in a hurry._

_He jumped out of the Bat Mobile and there his wife was messing around with the BatComputer and reading his files._

"_Hey Brucie! How come you didn't let me in on the fun?" She said turning toward him._

_He took in her appearance as he had for the last two years. Raven colored hair, worn up in a ponytail like most of the time, gorgeous pale blue eyes, pale skin, fragile looking, however she was anything but. However there was something different this time… what she was wearing… Is that a batWOMEN costume? It looked exactly like his except for the fact instead of dark blue… her's was dark purple! _

"_Sarah" he began in his Batman voice "what are you wearing?"_

"_Brucie, you underestimated me again! I've know that you were Batman ever since last week! So I decided to help you, fight crime, clean up Gotham, the works!"_

"_Sarah you can't! I won't allow it!" Batman bellowed, making her take a step back "I won't risk loosing you!"_

"_Bruce" Sarah said in a steady voice "That why I want to help! I don't want to loose you so I thought if I helped even just a little to take some of the heat off of you then I'll risk it!"_

"_Sarah…" Batman muttered, moving to embrace her "I love you"_

"_I love you too, Bruce"_

_*end of flashback*_

Bruce was jarred from his thoughts by a long beep. He instantly knew what that meant… His beloved Sarah had left this world leaving him with one final gift… the sobbing baby in the doctor's arms that he moved to give to him. Bruce picked up the baby very carefully and cradled it against him.

"It's a boy!" The doctor declared lacking the usual happiness and he moved to cover Sarah's body.

"His name will be Richard, Richard Wayne!" Bruce said with a small smile, but it was one with great sadness.

"A fine name" one of the nurses said. "Are you naming him after someone?"

"Yes," Bruce said quietly "Sarah's father… once she told me what it meant…"

"What does it mean" asked the nurse quieter, her curiosity getting the better of her manners towards people who had just suffered a great loss.

"I believe she said it meant… Famous, Brilliance… yes she did."

Then a miracle happened, the heart monitor beeped steadily for a moment, making the doctor who had gone to cover Sarah up jump back stifling a scream. Just long enough for Sarah to get a word out while gazing affectionately at the baby.

"My little Robin…"

The heart monitor went flat again.

**Bats: You're so mean to me!**

**Me: Yupz!**

**Robin: So you make Bats my dad, awesome! However, you kill my mom…**

**Me: Yupz! **

**Bats, Robin, and Me: Please Review!**

**Bats: Even if you hate it and Want asd to remove it she will… however if there's one, just one, person who likes this story… she won't delete it…**

**Me and Robin: Yupz!**

**Bats, Robin and Me: Bye Bye!**


	2. Bonding

**Me: I wasn't going to update today again because I thought this story since it is my first one would suck but I read the reviews and they were so nice! I almost had to do a happy dance!**

**Bats: Thank god she didn't!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Bats and Robin: Yes yes the Batman is a Meanie now get onto answering the reviews so you can write a new chapter!**

**Me: why are you both being so mean? Anyway read me the reviews Bats!**

**Bats: *reads her meaghanhill93's review* **

**Me: thx it's your review that made me really want to update soon! So I decided to update as soon as I read your review!**

**Bats: *reads ondkids's review* **

**Me: Yeah I know it's sad but that's just the first one this one will be sad but then it will get happy I promise!**

**Robin: *steals Allllex's review from Bats and reads it***

**Me: I'm so happy you like it!**

**Bats: *reads stephanie's review***

**Me: I'm glad that you like it!**

**Bats: *reads 's review* **

**Me: I'm glad I grabbed your attention!**

**Robin: *Reads loony's review***

**Me: thanks for telling me I'll fix it right away!**

**Robin: She was moping around all afraid of the flames she was going to get and then you all review!**

**Me: thank you so so so much! I was scared everyone was going to hate it! Thank you all! On with the chapter!**

**Bats: *sigh* asdasdsdfsdf does not own young justice or the batman, that's where this chapter was pulled from.**

My Little Robin

Bruce smiled at the little ball of joy in his life practically bouncing in the seat next to him as Alfred drove him to spend time with John and Mary at the circus. He said he was always happy to be able to play on the trapeze and that Uncle and Auntie, that's what Dick calls them, were going to let him help in their act tonight. I agreed instantly of course it would help with his training as Robin, The Boy Wonder, and it will make him so happy!

Bruce smiled and waved as Dick got out of the car and raced towards John and Mary, then frowned as he caught sight of Tony Zucco and his brothers in the corner of his eyes.

Bruce Wayne sat down and focused as the ringleader announced The Flying Graysons and their godchild, Richard Wayne and who they always preformed their tricks without the safety net. He leaned forward as his two closest friends seemed to fly from one trapeze to the other being supported by each other all the while, Dick still standing on the platform to one side.

Little did he know that at that same time Zucco was showing his brothers something he had taking from the trapeze, two bolts used to keep the trapeze in the air when the bodies pulled against the bars supporting it.

When it came time for Dick to jump his godmother was reaching out toward him calling out his name lovingly, and then they were falling, and falling, and falling! His precious Godparents were falling right in front of him! he reached out trying to grab his Godmother's had, to pull them to safety but he just missed, and his godparents landed on the unforgiving ground below with a crack, and Dick slowly curled in on himself, sobbing like the day he was born.

The ride back to the manor was a quiet one. The occupants mourning the loss of their dearest friends. As soon as the car pulled up both Bruce and Richard Wayne went straight to the BatCave and they became Batman and Robin.

"Robin" began Batman quietly. "will you tell me what happened?"

Robin nodded and sat down in front of the BatComputer. "There was this man, Tony Zucco, he visited earlier and told John and Mary that they needed to pay him 'protection money' or else they would have to deal with him and his brothers" Robin explained. "They didn't pay and I expect it to be him that killed…" Robin trailed off weakly, tears welling in his eyes.

Batman nodded "go to sleep I'll tell you what I find in the morning."

Robin nodded and went through the grandfather clock entrance, after changing back into Dick Wayne, and gratefully fell into a deep slumber, while Batman went off to find clues.

Batman approached two of Tony Zucco's brothers slowly, they were hitting up a bakery for protection money and, for the bigger of the two, snacks. Batman jumped down and knocked one unconscious with a vicious kick to the side of the head. He struggled with the larger of the two but with a kick to the head and to the back of the knees he had him pinned under him.

"Where is Zucco?" Batman snarled.

"I'll never rat out my brother!" the thug shouted.

It was then that batman noticed the popcorn that was tucked under the oaf's arm, the popcorn that is only sold at the circus that John and Mary work- used to work at.

"You already have." He replied steadily.

Batman walked into the circus looking around him slowly. He couldn't see Zucco so he called out to him trying to figure out where he was.

"Zucco I know you're here!"

Batman was so absorbed with trying to look for him he didn't notice until it was to late. He felt a thud against the back of his skull and then there was black.

Batman awoke tied to a throwing knife target with Zucco the knife thrower.

"I used to be a knife thrower" Zucco explained throwing knifes around Batman leisurely. "my dad taught me" a laugh " if teaching counts as standing as still as you can and praying you didn't get hit."

"Why did you quit then?" asked Batman but he had a feeling he already knew.

Zucco stared at him then with a smile that would chill your bones he said. "I missed" and threw a knife aimed for Batman's chest.

A sandbag, cut from the ceiling was impaled by the knife and a kick to the back of Zucco was all that it took to know the boy wonder was there.

Robin fought against Zucco with a blinding array of kicks and punches but Zucco got the better of Robin with a kick to the small of the back that sent Robin sprawling to the ground gasping for breath.

Little did Robin or Zucco know that while they had been fighting Batman had been cutting the ropes that bound him there with the knifes that Zucco had been throwing at him, and soon he was free.

Zucco had found a bowing pin, one that the jugglers use, and was moving to bash Robins head in with it when he had been tapped on the shoulder. Zucco turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of one mad daddy bat! That was all he could realize because his head was then sent reeling with a sharp blow to the head. Batman helped Robin up and disappeared before the police that had pulled up some time ago got into the circus.

Robin standing next to Batman asked "Do you think Zucco will get what's coming to him?"

Batman replied "of course!"

"you're right Bats," Robin replied "He got what was coming to him… Justice!"

Batman simply looked at Robin well masked pride in his eyes.

'my little Robin…'

**Me: this one defiantly wasn't the best one I've done! I got most of this from The Batman episode 40… but I couldn't think of a bonding activity for them to do so this popped up in my head…**

**Bats: nope wasn't as good as your 1st chapter…**

**Robin: I think she did well! This is only her second time writing!**

**Bats: Whatever excuses make her feel better.**

**Bats, Robin and Me: Review!**


	3. Joining

Me: ok you asked and I delivered let me respond to the reviews and then lets get this chapter rolling… though I might rewrite this one I don't really like it.

Bats: *reads smileyface1627's review*

Me: ok I won't delete

Robin: *reads viridianaln9's review*

Me: Glad that you like it and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Bats: *reads Romeo-Juliet Rose's review*

Me: Thanks for the criticism; I'm always trying to improve

Robin: *reads Haley Tran*

Me: I know it's a bit sadder then I wanted it to be but hey what story doesn't start out sad… other then humor

Bats: *reads ondkids's review*

Me: thanks for reviewing again! I hope this one is as good as the others to you!

Robin: *Reads Robin'sStalker's review* … scary name…

Me: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Bats: *reads loony's review*

Me: Is it cute? Hmm… that's awesome!

Robin: *reads Witch08's review*

Me: I'll have them figure out Robin is bats son a little later but I hope this clears some things up on what might happen in the future

Bats: *reads BloodyCherryBlossom's review*

Me: thanks I hope you like this chapter! Also The Hacker is an occ just a random person I came up with to keep the story moving! Robs disclaimer!

Robin: ok! asdasdsdfsdf doesn't own anything other then Sarah and The Hacker!

Me: on with the story! Also if any of you have any requests on what you want me to write don't hold back!

My Little Robin

Kid Flash sighed… the entire league mourned the death of The Hacker. They had been moping around ever since they got back from CADAMUS. He was old and not exactly the brightest tool in the shed… or the nicest. He would get mad at us for his own mistakes saying it was our fault but there was no way he could blame us for this mistake…

_*Flashback*_

"_They found us!" Kid Flash shouted_

"_Darn! You should have told me to hack the motion sensors!" Screamed The Hacker._

"_How could we have known?" shouted the team. (This is after they get Super Boy so the team is Super Boy, Kid Flash and Aqua Lad)_

"_You just should of!" The Hacker screamed, stopping._

"_Keep moving!" shouted Aqua Lad._

"_NO GO WITHOUT ME YOU USELESS TOOLS!" The Hacker screamed his voice going an octave higher then usual._

_So they did, they ran and ran and ran till they were out of the building and it crashed down, on top of The Hacker. The league uncovered the body of The Hacker, who had gone with the rebelling teenagers group, now Young Justice, even though he was at least 70, he still went with them…_

_*Flashback ends*_

'He should have kept running with us!' Kid Flash thought punching the wall 'If he did he would still be here!'

"Young Justice…" came a sad Super Man's voice "we must talk of a replacement and I can think of only one… but his mentor cut all connections with us when we first asked him to join the league…"

"Except for an emergency link to the BatCave… but he would get mad if we used it…" came Flash's voice.

"If this isn't an emergency than what is? The League doesn't have the Hacker anymore so the league doesn't have ANY hacker anymore!" Said Martian Man hunter.

Super man sighed 'this is the one day I've been dreading'… "We'll call Batman! It's the only choice!"

Batman sighed as he looked through his 'known villains' files, when out of no where a sleepy Robin randomly plops down into the chair next to him.

"I have a question…" Robin began. "Why didn't you accept the Justice League's invitation that came a few years back?"

"Why did you want me to?" Batman replied.

"Nope, not at all, I'm just curious is all." Robin said. "'cause it seemed that we would gain a lot of things from that deal…"

"Not nearly enough to compensate for what I would lose…" Batman said quietly.

"What would you lose?"

Batman opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the very thing they were talking about, "The Justice League" Batman and Robin growled.

Suddenly Robin sighed, "Answer it Batman they're calling on the emergency link and while we might not want to work with them it would do us no good if they weren't here. Plus, there still our friends…"

Batman sighed as well and pulled up the picture that had appeared in the corner of the screen.

The Young Justice blinked at the screen put before them. It showed a glaring man dressed as a bat and a young boy, younger then them, dressed in a colorful costume, both with black masks over their faces.

"What do you want?" snarled the older one.

"Hi Super Man…" Said the boy in colorful colors.

Seemingly out of no where Martian Man Hunter hooked up the people in the room.

"Young Justice do you know who these two people are?" Martian Man Hunter asked

Young Justice discussed it and found out that only one person knew who they were… Kid Flash.

"It appears only Kid Flash knows who these two are…" said Aqua Lad.

"How could I not know?" Came Kid Flash's over excited voice. "They're only the Caped Crusader, Batman, and his protégé, Robin! The only people how could ever hope to put a dent in the crime zone known as Gotham City!"

"You've got that right Kid Flash!" Came Super Man.

Then Super Man realized he hadn't said anything back to his favorite little bird replied hastily.

"How you doing Robin? Bats hasn't been pushing you to hard has he?"

He was replied with a snicker, closely followed by "So why did you call?" By an annoyed Bat.

"Well…" The nervous Super Man began. "The Hacker has passed on and we want to know if you want to… join us?" He finished in a small voice.

All of a sudden the smaller one, Robin the team remembered, burst into fits of giggles, as The Batman reached towards a small pouch at the side of his belt. Super Man flinched as he remembered what was in there.

"What is Batman doing?" Came Miss Martian's naïve voice.

"He's reaching for the kryptonite he always keeps in a pouch in his belt…" Trailed of Super Man's surprisingly timid voice.

"Oh, come on Bats let's join! Just for fun! It's been so boring around Gotham ever since Bat Girl left!" Came Robin's excited voice.

At his announcement Batman's hand stopped in it's path to the kryptonite.

"Just for fun?" Bats asked surprised.

"Just for fun, Bats." Robin seemed to promise.

"Ok… I'll join I suppose…"

At that sentence cheers came from the league, well except for everyone in young justice but Wally. Batman immediately closed the contact, and started walking towards the Grand Father clock entrance.

"Hey Bats!" Called Robin.

Batman halted but didn't turn around. "Yes Robin?"

"You didn't answer my question! What would you lose when you joined the Justice League?"

'Time with My Little Robin.'

Batman kept walking.


	4. Answering Witch08

Answering Witch08's Questions!

Ok sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter I just couldn't leave Witch08 not knowing what was happening!

_does young justice and justice league know that robin is bat's child or just think robin's a protégé?_

The People in the Justice League don't know that Robin is bats son… Yet!

Your review gave me a few great Ideas! I don't know if that was how you meant it but… hehe! It'll be hilarious!

_bat's should go ahead and tell them straight up that he and robin will have offdays to spend together with no exceptions, and scaring the crap out the others!_

Am I the only one thinking that I should write a story that has the Bat and Robin scaring the crap out of the members of the Justice League?


	5. Going

**Me: *wails out apologes wildly whilst Batman and Robin beat her with Bat!Batons***

**Batman: These nice people came to read your terible story and you repay them how? By getting them addicted then cutting them off! *Whaps me in the Head***

**Robin: *Whacks my legs and torso* Shame upon thee!**

**Me: *wails* I'm sorry! My computer broke and I just fixed it yesterday! I know that's no excuse but... I'm sooooo Sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Robin and Batman: *Settle against random wall with a sigh* Whatever! Just answer their reviews and they may be forgiving!**

**Me: OK!**

**Robin: *Reads WinterClover's Review* **

**Me: Haha! Thanks I'll be sure to update that story next! Hope you enjoy the chap and forgive me!**

**Batman: *Reads ****Lule101's review***

**Me: Thanks for the suggestion! Forgive me for not updating!**

**Robin: *Reads Viridianaln9's Review* **

**Me: Hope you enjoy the chappy! Sorry for taking forever!**

**Batman: *reads Witch08's review***

**Me: Haha! Hope that you enjoy the chappy! Sorry for not updating!**

**Robin: *reads kitty723's Review***

**Me: Glad to hear, I love little Robin too! I saw how little stories of him and said "La gasp!" Forgive me for not updating in so long!**

**Batman: *Reads meaghanhill93's Review***

**Me: Thank you sooo much, and please forgive me for taking soooo long!**

**Robin: *Reads Robin'sStalker's Review and shudders* Name is still scary!**

**Me: Here's the update, Sorry for taking forever!**

**Batman: *Reads Double-O-Phoenix's review***

**Me: Thank you for the compliment! Sorry for not updating!**

**Robin: *Reads BluSkyRose's review***

**Me: Here's the update! :P Forgive me for the wait!**

**Batman: *reads FudoTwin17's reviews* **

**Me: Sorry for making you cry! And here's the chappy Sorry about taking about forever and a half!**

**Robin: *Reads Cirruz The Night Elf's Review* **

**Me: I'm sooo glad people were still reading it then! Sorry for the wait!**

**Batman: *reads Perfectly Porcelain 13's review***

**Me: Nice name! Hope you like it! Sorry about taking sooo long!**

**Robin: *reads Alexis Night's review***

**Me: So glad you read it! Sorry for the wait!**

**Batman: *reads kits-hold-their-tears's review***

**Me: Glad to see I still have fresh readers! Truth be told... *shifty eyes* If you hadn't reviewed I probably wouldn't have updated... I though along the lines of 'If no one has reviewed then my story has been forgotten!**

**Robin: She owns nothing but Sarah and The Hacker!**

My Little Robin

Richard Wayne cackled madly as he slipped into the Robin costume that fit him like a glove, grinning over at his father and mentor. Batman, or Bruce Wayne, reacted with a smile of his own. They were about to walk through the Zeta Beam that would take them to the mountain and would unintenionally change the future.

Robin did a back-flip happily and practically bounced behind his mentor as he punched, rather violently, in the coordinates to Mount. Justice.

"Ready to go, Robin?" Asked his father.

"Hmmm..." Robin considered. Then jolted in shock as he realised something. "I almost forgot to take Alfred's cookies with us!" He turned and ran back to the BatComputer that had the cookies laying almost forgotten.

"Yes," Drawled Batman sarcastically. "Because the entire Justice League will explode if you forget Alfred's cookies."

"Hey!" Robin pouted, stuffing the cookies into his seemingly endless utility belt before racing back over to his mentor. "The Flash will! And maybe Kid-..." He trailed off suddenly depressed, remembering the disasterous, heavy on the dis, arguement he had with KF the day before The Bat and him retracted all contact with the League.

Maybe Batman had physycic power after all for he seemed to sense what Robin was thinking of and he slid over to wrap Robin in a comforting embrace.

"Hey..." Batman murmmered soothingly. "It's okay, I'm sure that Kid Flash will have forgiven you by now." However, he was snarling visously inside his head. 'That brat better have forgiven My Little Bird! Especially since it was his own fault that things turned out the way they did!'

Robin didn't have to try very hard to force a grateful smile at his Father.

"Thank you, Dad... Really!" He muttered.

Batman merely nodded, before draping his cape over _His_ Little Bird. Robin's reaction was immediate, he clung to Batman's waist, putting both of his feet on one of Batman's much larger ones, so as not to cause problems with keeping up with his Father. Smiling a little Batman pushed the button that caused the large machine to whirl to life.

"Ready?" He asked his son.

A muffled "You know it!" came as his response, even though he could feel the nervous shaking against his leg. He rolled his eyes fondly and, before stepping through the beam with Robin still under his cape, a thought ran through his head.

'My Little Robin'

And the beam whished them away.

**Me: *Wails as Bats and Robin start to beat her again* I'm sorry it's sooo short but I got some Daddy!Bats fluff in and I'm going to update really soon! Please review!**

**Robin and Batman: *continue beating her***

**Robin: *looks up and says* I hope her writing didn't disappoint you all! Please review. *Goes back to beating***

**Me: I almost forgot ****THIS IS IMPORTANT! I NEED INFORMATION ON A FREE WORD PROGRAM I MADE THIS CHAPTER USING WORDPAD AND I AM SURE THERE ARE MISTAKES ON IT! PLEASE HELP ME! I'LL BE ABLE TO PUSH OUT CHAPTERS FASTER! PLEASE!**


End file.
